Frog Man
The one and only''' Frog Man'! There is almost nobody like him or his abilites and nobility. He is Faladors Hero, protector of the white walled city. He is a noble man with considerable inhuman strength, healing, and agility due to his aquired "'Frog Genome'". Well known by both the people who love him and other beings'' who want him dead. Biography Origins Frog Man was born when young 19 year-old Emery Rocks the First was traveling after the tradgity of BB Vorce a.k.a Julie Genic. He came across a chemistry shop ran by a old but crazy professor called, Professor Kerns. Kerns was developing a genetic alteration from where humans may gain the ability of regrowing limbs, natural occurring anti-poison, increase agility, and other unknown features to this day from frogs. Emery didn't believe the this "science" can be true, but he was hungry and needed money so Kerns asked him to test the experimental Frog Genome. He hook him up into a chamber with some tubes pinned into his veins and Kerns set the machine off and it start of its combustion engines and starting pumping the Frog Genome into Emery. But during the experiment something went wrong, there was a cut wire somewhere in the complex machines that set off an explosion so big that the whole place burst into flames. Through the wreckage Emery move the piles of metal piled on to him with huge patches of skin burned of screaming because of the pain. But to his surprise the experiment worked as he watched his burned hands grow back flesh and bone! Once he was healed he rushed to Kerns only to find him in his last moments of life, Kerns last words were, "You are my creation..my Frog Genome..you must..spr..to..heeel..people....in...grea.." and he shortly dies. Emery flees from the scene not wanting to get the blame for it, but ponders on what those last words actually meant. Once he reached Falador he went into the Rising Sun Tavern for a clear drink to ease his mind when disaster struck. A Bounty Hunter named Raven Claw was somewhat drunk and menacing people in the bar, but no one was able to escort him out because he threaten anyone who even looked at him. Then he grabbed a person and took out his crossbow ready to fire, thought through raw impulse Emery ran out and stopped and said to him self, "Wait, what am I doing..nothing? no ones doing nothing and that person will most likely get killed before the guards even know what happened! I..I need to do something about this.." He ran around the bar and found a sharp object and cut off some of his robes and made a makeshift mask to hide his identity. He smashed through the window and challenged Raven Claw. After a accidental beer slip Emery manage to win the fight. The saved he saved thanked him and asked him for his name, but Emery thought quickly and easily and shortly replied, "A hero." and ran off. Dawn of Voltage After several months of stopping petty crimes Emery found himself making quite of a small name for himself as Frog Man. Going through a couple costume schemes he only found one. (Shown above) But then one day as he was perching on the roofs of Falador he spotted a strange man wearing yellow robes and he was terrorizing a couple of guards, so to Frog Man's expectation he thought it was just another thug. Leaping into action he confronted the man. The man in yellow robes looks up with his eyes somewhat cover with his yellow hat and his beard, saying "Oh you must be the Frog Man. hmmp." With a smart remark Frog Man was not ready for what happened next. The man shortly later claimed his name was Vectron'', ''after while shooting a gust of electricity at Frog Man from his special enchanted gauntlets. This was Frog Man's first real Villian compared to the petty thugs he fought. Frog Man amazing found a way to beat Vectron by making him fire while drenched in water, and after his first encounter he found a way to slightly adapt his suit to with stand more electric shock. He had many more battle with Vectron and at one point Vectron was killed in a huge battle with the''' 'Kree'lix'. Then a foolish Alchemist opened '''The Gate' and was sacrificed by the very spirit of Vectron and came back even more powerful with more knowledge. More harsh encounters came with Vectron especially when was on of the many Villians who were brought to ambush Frog Man. Strangley after the last battle before Frog Man was transported to another dimension by Ring Master Vectron is thought to be dead or missing. This was only the begins of strange criminals to come yet. Band of Misfits After Frog Man's encounters with Vectron more "unique" individuals starting to appear all of the cities. Those being the foolish Jester Menace who planted small but dangerous bomb like object over Falador, and it was a race against time for Frog Man to find him and stop the imminate destroy of the city. And the notorious speed devil Dash, he left Frog Man in the dust with his enchanted cane that granted him great speed. It took cunning and great agility to stop Dash in his tacks when he planned to rob banks all over Gielinor. At one point Frog Man stumbled across a big hit placed on a couple of individuals and stopped it, but in the process gave a bounty on his head from an assassin's guild leader Vampyre Slayer, whom got 2 other guilds to assist on the hunt for Frog Man, eventually Frog Man managed to stop these orginizations but it took great amount of his time and blood. But at times Frog Man would find help from other Heroes with their own abilities like Razor Claw with his impenetrable armor and razor sharp claws, also the braniac Tooray who always supplies he with the special costumes and items Frog Man needs from unique situations. One of the deadliest encounter must of been by Kexax the crazed mime killer, he has an enchanted blade where as if you would be cut you won't heal until he lets go. This cause a terrible problem for Frog Man because Kexax was cause mass killings in the royal family of Varrock and Frog Man caught word of this and headed straight over there to find Kexax attempting to kill more citizens. Hoping into the scene Kexax addressed himself formally and quickly stroke Frog Man on his leg, but to Frog Man's surprise Kexax knew all about his Healing Factor and the enchantment prevented it from happening which greater hindered Frog Man as Kexax played more mind games with him. Almost bleeding out Frog Man managed to beat Kexax in the Digsite east of Varrock with his own mind game. Through all of his crime busting Frog Man enraged a powerful man by from the Longclaw family, Nex Longclaw. From stopping Nex's thug from doing their jobs Nex gather most of Frog Man's foes and gathered them together at Draynor Manner and trapped Frog Man to die. He managed to fight most of them off, and was about to get killed but Razor Claw and Beowulf came in to save him. The Super Natural There was a point in Frog Man's heroic career where he ran into many super natural beings. Include the incredible Kerien DLR, a demonic human with the ability to summon demons. He was defeated by Frog Man luckily north of Falador from their first encounter, but Kerien summoned a demonic lycan which managed to bite Frog Man gave him a rather strange case of lycanthrophye. He only transformed not by the full moon but when fully enraged, during this time he was not the same person easily angered and at times transformed and cause havoc. He sought temporary help,seeing the the permanent way of getting rid of the unique disease was to kill the beast the bite him, from the Monastery north of Falador he obtained a necklace where it would absorb the demonic rage to prevent Frog Man from turning. He eventually found the demon lycan with Kerien near the Dwarven outpost where they were trying to steal they metals products. Frog Man fought his best, his rage was building due to the fact Kerien was messing with his head and the demon was destroyed Frog Man's necklace with unleashed the near full form of the demon lycan, close to the brink of his sanity he manage to defeat both Kerien and banishing the demon lycan with the help of a band of monks who ere watching them thus getting rid of the demonic lycanthrope. Once he recovered weeks later Frog Man would continue his day to day basis of stopping crime when peculiar villain revealed to be Shade. An undead ghost with some tangibility took over Frog Man and used his body to do crimes but Frog Man managed to defeat him and bound his to a ruby necklace in Port Sarim. Shortly after this Frog Man started getting visit from a Nexus being named Ajax who controlled time to keep it balance she needed Frog Man's help to stall a demi-god name Virtix. Knowing the he will surely die if he fought a demi-god he decided to help but to only stall because he himself knew he can't handle that type of power. Virtix the demi-god was trying to take over Falador but he appeared in Daemonhelm where Frog Man was waiting. Leaving destruction in the outpost Frog Man managed to stall Virtix long enough for Ajax to send him back in time. Months pass without any signs of Kerien when a a sailor from Port Sarim comes running to Falador for the search of Frog Man and give him the dreadful news that he was shored upon a raft from the burning ship he once sailed on but conquered by a much stronger Kerien. Frog Man prepared himself from what may have come and rushed over to Port Sarim, to find flames, huge flames. Wizards were contacted from the Wizards tower to help put out the fire, then out of the blaze Kerien walked out and shot a blast of heat towards Frog Man shooting him across a building. Frog Man fought Kerien with what he thought would be easy but once Kerien gave the hint of defeat he revealed his true self. He turned in a greater demon, leaving Frog Man bruised up and with blood, and a torn up costume Frog Man managed to defeat Kerien with the help of the holy necklace made by the monks. Even then this wasn't Frog Man greatest fight bigger ones have yet to come. The Better Half After the years Raven Claw lost almost all of his work due to his embarrassing lost against the man who is called Frog Man and looks for anything to give him credibility. Finding himself in Canifis and in the hands of a mad scientist who apparent was the bother of the chemist who gave Emery his amazing Frog Genome. The scientist told Raven that he he did this experiment that he will restore his credibility, making Rqaven comply he was strapped in. The scientist strongly believe that his brother's methods were pitiful, and look for the key specimen somewhere else, lizards. He did horrible things to Raven because this scientist methods were more dark and drastic and eventually added the last bit of the unknown fluid, Raven started to grow scales slowly and painfully and grew twice his size breaking the straps and metal chains and was grated equivalent abilities to Frog Man or even greater. Strength, Healing, Speed, in rage to what the scientist did to him expecting something different he destroyed everything there killing the scientist. Out of the destruction, Raven out of rage created a split personality calling himself '''Reptilia. '''Making his way back to Falador he got some rags and covered himself to make him appear like Frog Man and he waiting from him in Falador. Seeing a couple of small time crooks Reptilia saw this as an opportunity to start destroying Frog Man in any way possible. He brutally stopped the crooks from robbing a man and his wife but he gruesomely revealed he was Frog Man and began ripping them to shreds. Frog Man returning from Varrock battling Kexax he found Falador empty and the citizens inside their homes when only one was outside. Reptilia standing on top of the Saradomin statue in the center of Falador juggling the head of the statue smirking with joy that he'll get his revenge on Frog Man. He was stronger and faster than Frog Man but unlike him Frog Man retain the same brain size while Reptilias was shorten thus making Frog Man more clever and less animalistic. Again and again Reptilia would lose against Frog Man in harsh battle many leaving Frog Man with torn costumes and Reptilia in rage claiming that he is the better half of the experiments. Reign of Ringmaster Attributes *Healing Factor. *Natural occuring Anti-Posion. *Great agility. *Medium inhuman strength. *Cunning. *Master of Hand-to-Hand combat. Dawn of a New Hero After Emery joined the Nin Family he fell in love with women called Tira Nin, after crazy encounters and strange visits they were able to have a baby. But turns out it was 2 babies! The first Alice Nin and the second Emery Rocks the Second. (But there is a bastard child by the name of Jane Vorce Mother is BB Vorce) When young Emery turn 6 his father thaugh it was time he taught him a fews things, and to have the basics of what he knows down. So Emery and his father took a camping trip between Emery's birth city Falador and the Northern Monastary. But to their dismay, Ring Master appeared after his destruction long ago and teleported Emery and his father too a small dying reality where Ring Master ruled all. Quickly Emery had to learn everything his father knew if they were going to survive, and Emery father promise that he will get him out of there, throughout the years his father grew bitter and serious and Emery abnoxous and cocky. A week after Emery's 19th birthday his father told him that he had to carry on the Frog Man mask and legacy. Then out of the blue ringmaster appears and tackles his father and takes him hostage to a castle. Emery gathers supplies and rushes over to Ring Master's castle, finding few hentchmen and little to no foes. He sees that his father fought of most of them and was at a showdown with Ring Master. Emery wasn't sure what to do so he stands still while Ring Master hatching a dasterly plan. He reveals that the only way he was able to come back to Glenidor was through a prototype machine ((Heroes of Glenidor reference)) that opened a rift temperaraly and sucked them in there. With Ring Master;s word play he managed to distract both Emery and his son while he turned on the machines once again fully optimized for larger transportations, while Emery attempts a tackle but stops when Ring Master starts to toy with his mind. Telling him hes no hero he will never be like his father. Which caused Emery to loose his guard and Ring Master throws him into the rift, but the rift then quickly closes when Emery father is seen smashing the machines to finnally have his son out of this reality. Leaving Emery waking up in the middle of the forest where they initailly vanished getting up with the supplies he left before which were his father old hat and steel sword and the mask/suit of Frog Man. The Young Detective Pirates The Academy Strangers Galor The Legaue of Four The Good Doctor Mind-Wipe Reunited